Des paroles en l'air
by YourLovelyDream
Summary: On a tous dit des choses affreuses sous le coup du désespoir... Mathieu Sommet ne fait pas exception mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Antoine Daniel le prenne au pied de la lettre (Matoine).
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

*2H du matin chez Antoine Daniel*

Antoine dormait maintenant depuis quelques heures quand la sonnette d'entrer le réveilla.

*dring *

A : ''Mmf...''

*DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING *

A : ''Merde…j'arrive''

Il se leva de son lit douillet et regarda son réveille.

Putain! Qui est-ce qui pourrait le réveiller a cette heure. Il sortit de sa chambre et arriva dans le hall, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte se qu'il vu le laissa sans voix…

* * *

Voila un tout pitit pitit pitit pitit... (Richard: Arrête ça !) petit prologue d'une fiction Antoine et Mathieu. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez hâte pour la suite :)

L'idée vient d'une fille très gentille qui s'appelle Megan et qui mérite que vous accordiez autant d'attention pour notre fiction commune que celle que vous accordez à ma fiction solo.

Donc je vous fais de grooooooos bisous et on se retrouve très bientôt


	2. C'est juste un chat

**Réponses au reviews**

**jereood29****: **Marie : On espère que la suite t'inspirera un commentaire constructif. S'il te plait résiste et évite de spoiler la fiction par ton intelligence surhumaine. Megan : Et bien j'ai bien hâte de voir ton commentaire plus constructif :D Et puis pour de ce qui est de ton hypothèse et bien ... Tu verras

**Crisalys Nara****: **Marie : Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément ! Et pour l'écriture théâtrale on a modifié la chose suite à vos reviews. Megan : Merci ! Pour de ce qui est l'écriture théâtrale nous allons veiller à ce qu'il n'y en est plus :)

**Aria On The Planete**: Marie : Merci pour la review c'est très sympas mais s'il te plait évite d'exposé tes hypothèses, aussi sordide soit-elle, parce que y'a des risques que ça spoil la fiction au gens. Et sinon comme nous l'avons dit nous allons supprimer l'écriture théâtrale. Mais merci ça nous touche beaucoup. Megan : Tes pitites hypothèse sont très intéressantes :) Pour de ce qui est de ton petit bémol par report aux dialogues construits avec la première lettre du prénom devant et bien dans ce chapitre il n'y en auras pas merci pour cette review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas

**Nanishimie****: **Marie : Toi et moi on est fait pour s'entendre ;) Sinon ne t'inquiète pas on ne compte pas s'arrêter de si tôt Megan : Et bien a n'a plusieurs point en commun [insérer moment de joie] x) Et puis voila le premier chapitre

**MllxSakura974****: **Marie : Tu as raison il y très peu de fiction sur Mathieu et Antoine. C'est pour ça que moi je compte en écrire plein :P Megan : je saiiis tellement peut de fiction sur Matoine breeeef voila la suiiite :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est qu'un chat**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte ce qu'il vu le laissa sans voix…

Un Mathieu joues humides de larmes et les yeux bouffis. Il avait un visage triste qui montrait à Antoine qu'il avait besoin de parler.

-Mec mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! S'exclama le plus grand. Allez, rentre.

Lorsque les deux garçons rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'assirent sur le sofa pour discuter.

-Mathieu qu'est-ce qui se passe? Insista Antoine. Ce n'est pas normal que tu arrive chez moi, à 2 heures du matin, en pleurant!

-Je…c'est… Mon chat… Il a disparu depuis… Quelques jours…

Face a cette révélation, Antoine ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce que venait de dire Mathieu.

-Tu déconnes j'espère ?! dit-il les dents serrées. Tu es venu me réveiller en pleine nuit parce que ton foutu chat a disparu?!

- Bah je …

-Putain mec ce n'est qu'un chat !

-MERDE ANTOINE C'EST TOUT CE QUI ME RESTE D'ELLE ! Beugla le petit brun. JE NE SERAIS PAS VENU SI C'ETAIT QU'UN SIMPLE CHATON!

Suite à cela Mathieu éclata en sanglots. Antoine se tu, se rappelant ou Mathieu s'était rendu chez lui en larme il y a de cela 2 semaines…

*FlashBack* …

* * *

Voila voila tout le monde on espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est un peu court mais le prochain sera plus long.

Merci beaucoup à Emma :3

Le petit mot de la fin :

Marie : Banane

Megan : Balançoire


End file.
